


My story

by Qazplm195



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Depression, Domestic Violence, First Love, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qazplm195/pseuds/Qazplm195
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

First of all, I just want to say that at the time of writing, I'm 16 years old. The reason that I've decided to put down my story is that I want to share my life experiences to help others that have gone through these experiences. There's going to be no bull in here, only the truth. I'm not going to have biased opinions to anyone at all. I'm only going to say what I experienced with them. I hope this will help some people. First off, I was born on the 28th of January in 2004 at 11:11 am. My mum's name is Kristi and my dad's is Todd. I was born a month later than the expected date, so I was a larger than average baby. About 9 months after my birth, Todd left us to move to Brisbane. I have to say that I'm not very close with my father, further reasons as to why I'll talk about later. My maternal family at the time consisted of my mum, my two aunts, my grandmother and grandfather. My grandparents had two cats at the time, Meeka and Misha. Meeka was a beautiful cat, but could occasionally be rough with us. Misha was a sooky cat. Unfortunately, she was not the last sooky cat to cross my path. This chapter was just to establish my family at the time of my birth and I'll be talking about them in chapters to come. Also, feel free to leave comments if you want me to elaborate on something you'd like to know more about. 


	2. My childhood

In this chapter, I might as well elaborate on my family members. My grandmother's name is Debbie, but I call her Nonni. At the time of writing, she's 64 years old. My grandfather's name is Colin, but I call him Poppi. He's 65 at this moment of time. My eldest aunt's name is Kylie (Aunti Rani) and my youngest aunt is Danielle (Aunti D). Aunti Rani is 36 years of age and Aunti D is 30 years old. Now, for my mum. She's 38 years old and honestly, the greatest person I've ever met. At the time of my birth, she was 21 years old. She had been married once before to a man from Arizona, but she had divorced him due to homesickness. In case you were wondering, we live in Australia in the state of New South Wales. In my early years of life, mum and I moved around a bit from Brisbane (where my dad lives now) to Melbourne. 

In Melbourne, this was where I experienced my first taste of the abuse that unfortunately would be a frequent problem in my life. My mum had a boyfriend called Eddie who had ties to the Australian version of the mafia. Fortunately, I don't remember much of living with him, but I do remember the incident that made us leave him. It was about midday and I was messing around with his bedroom door. The door wasn't screwed in properly and it crashed to the ground. He came in the room and started screaming at me. My mum came in the room and saw what was happening. She smacked him in the face so hard, I can still remember the sound it made. We were in such a hurry to leave after that. In fact, I think all we took with us were the clothes on our backs. We didn't even have time to take my cat, Chopper, with us. We got on a plane and moved back to our hometown of Wagga. Last I've heard of Eddie, he's in jail and he claims Chopper to be his cat. Idiot. 

After that, mum met a man named Peter. She started to go out with him and eventually, she became pregnant. Sadly, she gave birth prematurely and the baby, a girl named Josie, died after only a few minutes of life. Also around this time, Aunti D got attacked by a bull in her school's agriculture class. This left her unable to finish school and she still has to have surgeries to repair the damage. I think that's all I'll write for now. I be back soon.


	3. My obsessions

In my life, I've had many obsessions. I'm fairly certain that my first one was Britney Spears. The reason my obsession with Britney started was because that's all my mum would listen to. She still listens to Britney quite a bit. I remember that when I was about 5, mum and I went to see one of Britney's concerts. Because we had VIP tickets, we got to go backstage and meet Britney. I guess I made a huge impression on her because she called me out onstage during Baby One More Time and hugged me. That's one of my clearest memories. 

I had other obsessions that I don't remember quite as well. I believe I had obsessions with the Solar System and dinosaurs maybe. One I remember rather well was my obsession with the Titanic. I can still remember the answers to many Titanic related questions. Of course, this obsession with the Titanic started due to James Cameron's 1997 film. Eventually, my Titanic obsession translated into other famous shipwrecks. I still have tons of books on the subject. Other obsessions that I remember well include Greek mythology, Roman mythology, Egyptian mythology, etc. 

My most recent obsession is with horror movies. I'm still in the middle of this obsession right now and there's no sign of it abetting. My favourite movie of all time is John Carpenter's Halloween and my favourite TV show is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. My favourite kind of horror movies are that of the slasher variety. I also like reading the works of Stephen King. My favourite book of his would probably be The Shining. That I guess from reading this, you could probably tell that already.


End file.
